Nicktoons Unite Prologue (SAFX Version)
The Nicktoons Unite Prologue is the pilot episode of the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) Chronicles series, and is also the first episode of the series in general. Plot (TBA) Script Prologue 1 (Danny Phantom) (At Fenton Works) Danny: And... done! Whew! What a night. I took care of Skulker and Ember, and I still had time to finish Lancer's book report. Now I just have to wait until school tomorrow. (Suddenly a portal opens) Oh, great. Another ghost. (Goddard enters through the portal) Huh? You're not a ghost. (Goddard's screen opens up showing a transmission from Jimmy Neutron) Jimmy: Hello, Danny. We haven't met, but believe me, I'm your friend. Vlad has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help, he's planning to take over Amity Park! Danny: Vlad? But he's in the Ghost Zone. What help can they give him? Jimmy: I'm not sure, but I've been gathering information about your world and I know you've dealt with him before. Please, Danny, we need your help. Danny: All right. But can't it wait until morning? Jimmy: When you're ready, I'll open a portal so you can follow my dog and he will lead you to me. I'll be able to tell you more when you get to my lab, and have you back in time for school. (the transmission ends) Prologue 2 (Fairly OddParents) (At Timmy Turner's House) Wanda: (Timmy is sleeping) Time to get up, sleepyhead! Cosmo: I didn't know Timmy had different heads. Timmy: (Yawns) Just another day or two... Wanda: You have to get up, Timmy-- we have to prepare! Timmy: (Suddenly Goddard enters through a portal) Uh? Goddard? (Goddard's screen opens up showing a transmission from Jimmy Neutron) Jimmy: Hello, Timmy. I know it's early, but believe me, this is important. Crocker has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help, he's planning to take over Dimmsdale! Timmy: Crocker? Is that why school's been closed? Jimmy: I've been gathering information about your world and we both know you've dealt with him before. Please, Timmy, I need your help. Timmy's Mom: Timmy! Since school is closed for quite some time, we're leaving for our, uh... seminar vacation! Timmy's Dad: Duty calls! We certainly won't be having any fun this time around! (They both leave) Timmy: School is closed, and Mom and Dad are away. That means something important. (Realizes something as he becomes fearful) Oh, no! Vicky! She's here! The universe is torturing me! My brain is numb with horror! Cosmo, Wanda, you two go stall her while I see how I can help Jimmy! Wanda: No can do, Timmy-- you know we can't be seen by anyone but you! Cosmo: Dem's da rules, see? (Poofs up their copy of Da Rules) Timmy: Rules?! This is no time for rules! I wish we didn't have to follow those stupid rules! Cosmo: You got it! Subplot! (Da Rules is suddenly left near Timmy's bedroom door) Timmy: I'm betting this isn't a good thing... Cosmo: I'm betting this is a really great thing! But, I'm not betting much... (An issue of The Fairy Times drops in, the headline reads "A Really, Really Bad Thing!") Wanda: It say here that your wish broke Da Rules so badly, that the next person to touch them will steal the wish power of the fairies stupid enough to grant such a silly wish! (Vicky is heard coming up the stairs) Timmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs over to grab Da Rules, but Vicky stops him and grabs the book) Vicky: Okay, twerp, here's how it's going to be. I'm in charge, and you're nothing! GOT IT?! Timmy: I wish Vicky didn't have that book! Vicky: Well, I wish you were still in bed asleep, so I wouldn't have to deal with you and your freaky disgusting habits! (Slams the door) Cosmo: We're in trouble! (In the dream world...) Cosmo: Now we're in trouble in Timmy's dreams! (Spins around) Now we're spinning around in trouble in Timmy's dreams! WHEEEEE! Wanda: This is serious business. We left Jimmy on hold, and it's only a matter of time before someone finds out what happens and we end up... (At Fairy Court) Wanda: (The three end up at a table with labels that read "Godkid" and "The Naughty Godparents") ...In Fairy Court! Cosmo: Yay! We get to see the judge serve up hot, creamy justice for some unsuspecting creep! (The "The Naughty Godparents" label turns into...) "Some... unsuspecting... creeps". Wow, I didn't see THAT coming! Jorgen: Silence, puny fairy! Cosmo: Wow! I saw THAT coming! Wanda: Jorgen Von Strangle! The most feared Fairy Drill Instructor this side of the Galaxy of Really Unpleasant Fairy Drill Instructors! Timmy: Don't worry. I'll talk us out of it. Judge: Order! Order! The case of the Fairies versus Cosmo and Wanda is in session. All rise! (The fairies rise) Cosmo and Wanda, you have been accused of losing your copy of Da Rules. How do you plead? Cosmo: I'll plead backwards! EEM TRUH T'NOD ZEELP! Jorgen: SILENCE! Any plea other than guilty will be met by loud shouting and a terrifying display of my muscle tone! Wanda: I think he means it... Judge: Jorgen Von Strangle, you may begin the persecution Jorgen: Thank you, your honor. I call to the stand, little Timmy Turner. (Timmy is brought to the stand) Timmy, did your fairy godparents lose their copy of Da Rules? Timmy: Yeah, but-- Jorgen: HE SAYS YES! Judge: The court finds the accused guilty, and sentences them to one hundred sixty nine and a half hours of impunity service to neutralize a new threat to the universe and recover the missing copy of Da Rules, or lose their Fairy License forever! Cosmo: Um, what was the first choice again? Jorgen: Hand in your wands! (Cosmo and Wanda hand over their wands) And your backup wands. (They hand those over) Now, tiny fairies, you can take these training wands, AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! (Back in Timmy's dreams) Wanda: One hundred sixty nine and a half hours?! We'll never complete the impunity service and help Jimmy save the universe in that time, not without our real wands! Timmy: Not with THAT attitude! Come on, guys, we can do this! Cosmo: (Floats upside down) And I can do this. Ta-da! Wanda: It's going to be a long one hundred sixty nine and a half hours... Timmy, if we're to recover all the pages of Da Rules AND save the universe, we really need your help! Timmy: What do I have to do? Cosmo: Uh, pretty much everything. But don't worry, we can help teach you the basics. Wanda: Just remember, if you and your friends get stuck, or you're not certain, or you see something interesting, talk to us and we'll be there with some advice. Cosmo: Talk to us lots! Beside useful advice, we can give you guys all sorts of fashion tips! (Timmy jumps up to the top of the steps and finds several platforms and narrow planks) Wanda: Be careful on these narrow planks, hon. You have to get across and press that big red button. Timmy: What happens if I fall off? Cosmo: You'll move downwards really fast! It'll be fun, uh, until you hit the ground, that is. (Timmy crosses the planks and comes across some small shiny orbs of light) Timmy: What are these sparkly things? Wanda: I don't know, but I think these Light Sparks will come in handy; they're giving us a little more magic. The more we collect, the more opportunities we'll have to strengthen your abilities to accomplish more things. Timmy; Like in video games when you get an upgrade? Cosmo: That's about the size of it. (Timmy makes it to the platform and presses a button near a sleeping alien, which causes a flower to lower itself) Yay! You did it! (The alien wakes up) Oops! I guess dream aliens can hear me. Wanda: You'd better get on to that plant and escape, honey. (Timmy manages to do so and reaches an icy upper level) We're almost finished... but this surface looks awfully slippery. Cosmo: It'll be fun! Unless you fall off. (Timmy makes it past the ice and across the bridge, where dark-cloaked creatures are chasing stars) Those pointy things look familiar. Wanda: They're Wish Stars, hon, remember? Timmy: So, if I get them, I can make a wish? Cosmo: Sure thing, Timmy. Timmy: Well, we'd better collect those stars fast before those black things scoop them up! Wanda: I think they're collecting the Wish Stars! We'll need five of them in order to scare those things off! Cosmo: Then you have to stand on the special wishing circle. Is that right? Wanda: You DO remember, Cosmo! I always said you're not just a pretty face. Cosmo: I'm also a pretty body! (Timmy gathers a star being chased) Uh, is one star the same as five stars? Wanda: No, hon. He needs four more. (Timmy gathers another star) Cosmo: Two stars! It's like a mediocre movie review! (Timmy gathers a third star) Wanda: You're more than halfway there! Two stars to go! (Timmy gathers a fourth star) Just one more star... (Timmy gets the final star and the creatures are driven away) Timmy: Those things are gone! So what happens now that I have five stars? Wanda; You can make a wish, and in return for a job well done, we get a page of Da Rules! Cosmo: It's twice the fun of regular wishing! Wanda: And when we get all the pages back and save the universe, they'll restore our full fairy wishing powers! (Timmy makes it to the wishing circle) Now remember, we can't do really big wishes, but we will be able to help. Cosmo: I like helping! And I like extra helpings! Timmy: What should I wish now? Wanda; You could undo Vicky's wish for starters, and then you can head over to Retroville. Timmy: Great idea! I wish I was awake! Prologue 3 (SpongeBob SquarePants) French Narrator: Welcome to Bikini Bottom. A normally peaceful undersea sanctuary, very soon, it will be transformed into a battlefield, wherein our little yellow friend will be on the side of good. (At the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Today's the big day! I have devised an ingenious plan to prove my worth to Lord Rottenday and finally steal the Krabby Patty formula! And if the world happens to get destroyed in the process, oh well! (laughs evilly) With my half of the Water Elemental Skylander Crystal powering my brand new Duplicatotron 3000, I'll clone an army of robots that will wreak mayhem and destruction at his command! One last review through the checklist, let's see... Item number one: Is Plankton a genius? Answer: Yes! Okay, checklist complete. Throw in the switch! (he activates the machine and little robots armed with zap sticks pop out) Welcome, my perfectly obedient robot army! Hang on, I want to get a photo for my scrap... (notices the robots surrounding him) book? Hey, hello! What do you think you're doing?! (sees that his half of the Crystal is breaking apart, making the robots not obey Plankton as they carry him off) Oh, no, no, no, wait! Wait! But I'm your master! I made you! No, no-- oh! My good China! (the robots kick him out of the Chum Bucket as the crystal explodes into pieces and he screams) (At SpongeBob's pineapple) SpongeBob: Another perfect day playing Robots and Racehorses. Patrick: Yeah, only I keep getting the racehorses and the robots mixed up. SpongeBob: Wouldn't it be great if we had real robots to play with, Patrick? I'd name mine Robo Jr., or Zorlon, or maybe Frankie! Patrick: Yeah, these unreal robots are getting boring. (Whips out a shell) Hey, what if we put the robots in here... SpongeBob: Oh, how "shell-fish" of you! (Laughs) Patrick: It's not just any shell. It's my Magic Wishing Shell! SpongeBob: Wow, that's great, Patrick! Patrick: So we put the toy robots in here... (Puts the toy robot in the shell) SpongeBob: Okay. Patrick: Then we say the magic wishing words and shake the Magic Wishing Shell. (Shakes the shell) SpongeBob: Okay. Patrick: Then we go to sleep, and in the morning, we'll have real robots to play with! SpongeBob: But Patrick, aren't we going to say the magic wishing words? Patrick: You already did. SpongeBob: So, "okay" is the magic wishing word? Patrick: It used to be "Alakazamahalabalaweesnotikitanafooshfargrittlebitsvonfeetaschnozzer", but I kept forgetting it. SpongeBob: (Pauses) Are you sure this'll work? Patrick: Sure. Last week I only had one big cookie crumb and I was really hungry, so I put my cookie crumb in the Magic Wishing Shell, then I said the magic wishing word and shook it, and in the morning I had lots of little cookie crumbs! SpongeBob: Patrick, I proclaim that tomorrow is going to be the best day ever! Patrick: Good night, SpongeBob. (Leaves the pineapple) SpongeBob: Good night, Patrick. Narrator: The next morning... (SpongeBob's alarm clock goes off) SpongeBob: Gonna play with robots! Gonna play with robots! Gonna play with robots! Gonna play with-- WHOA! (Sees his living room is a mess and the words "Your Bikini Bottom Stinks!" is written on the wall) Uh, Gary, did you do that? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Well, whoever did it, it looks like we're in a doozy of a pickle. I think I'm gonna need a little help in order to fix this mess. (A portal opens up and Goddard comes out) AHHH! Don't hurt me! (Goddard's screen opens up showing a transmission from Jimmy Neutron) Jimmy: Hello, SpongeBob. We haven't met, but believe me, I'm your friend. Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help, he's taking over Bikini Bottom! SpongeBob: Plankton? Someone must've helped him escape from jail. Jimmy: I've been gathering information about your world and I know you've dealt with him before. Please, SpongeBob, we need your help. Realistic Fish Head: Breaking news! Bikini Bottom residents have been attacked by a raging torrent of robot horror! SpongeBob: So much for fixing this quietly. (Nervously chuckles) Realistic Fish Head: Authorities are not sure who is responsible for unleashing the mechanical menaces, but they have assured us that the person is in big, big, trouble. SpongeBob: Uh-oh. Realistic Fish Head: Did I say "big trouble"? I meant "so enormous that it's hard to comprehend trouble". We'll keep you posted as this tragic story unfolds... tragically, we're sure. SpongeBob: (to Jimmy) Okay. I'll do what I can to help. Jimmy: After you've got everything you need, follow my dog and he will lead you to me. I'll be able to tell you more when you get to my lab. (the transmission ends) SpongeBob: I'd better get ready now, Gary. I think that this is going to be a very long day. Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob enters the kitchen where he finds a typewriter) SpongeBob: A note from Mr. Krabs! (Sniffs it) And it even smells sweaty, just like him! Mr. Krabs: (v.o.) Ahoy there, SpongeBob. As a faithful crewmember of the Krusty Krab, you've been, err... promoted to Head Light Sparkle Collector. SpongeBob: Wow! A promotion! Mr. Krabs: (v.o.) That's right, a promotion! And not a moment too soon, 'cause the Ruers are back in town. So what this here new job entails is you collecting as many of these Light Sparks that the Ruers are leaving behind as possible, and bringing them to me. Now stop sea-horsing around and get busy collecting! (SpongeBob collects Light Sparks from his kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and library) SpongeBob: And one more thing. (Goes into his closet and takes out his half of the Water Elemental Skylander Crystal) Never know where I'm gonna need this. I better ask around the neighborhood for help. (At Squidward's House) Squidward: First, those stupid robots ruined a perfectly relaxing mud bath this morning, then Ruers come back to terrorize Bikini Bottom, then a new Syndicate makes a sudden appearance, and now you show up. Can my day get any more dreary? SpongeBob: I am so sorry, Squidward. Patrick and I were just playing a game, and-- Squidward: Ohhhh, I correct myself. I expected the Ruers, and the Syndicate is apparently acting on their own accord, but I should have known that whole robot problem involved both of you. SpongeBob: Squidward, I don't know what to do. How can I fix everything? Squidward: Why don't you go to another world? That should help out more than enough. (Laughs) Move to another world. HA! I crack me up. But seriously, just jump around like an idiot. That should at least make me smile. (SpongeBob jumps around Squidward's house comically) Okay, okay, okay, just stop jumping, will you?! (Takes out a Crystal Shard) If you take this Crystal Shard, will you PLEASE go away?! SpongeBob: See, Squidward? I knew that you could help me out! You're the best! (Goes up to hug him) Squidward: Don't touch me! (Outside Patrick's house) SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick. That's a nice Crystal Shard. Patrick: What shard? SpongeBob: The little one you're holding. Patrick: (Sees he's holding a small shard) Oh, that one. It's lost. SpongeBob: Well, if that one's lost, where are the other shards? Patrick: They're more lost. A bunch of robots came through here and broke up the shards I was holding on to. I could use some help getting the pieces back. SpongeBob: Sure thing, Patrick. What are best friends for? Patrick: Okay, then. For every eight Little Shards we find throughout Bikini Bottom, we'll have one whole shard for the Crystal. SpongeBob: Then with the Crystal repaired, we'll be closer to helping the Punch Time Exploder-- (A PA system starts up and SpongeBob and Patrick turn to the direction of the noise. There are fish looking up at the PA system, which is on a wall near Conch Street.) Plankton: the PA System Citizens of Bikini Bottom, may I have your attention please? SpongeBob: I wonder what's going on? Plankton: A lot of you may have noticed robots running amok throughout this simple town. rest assured, that I, Plankton, and the Syndicate... (Large vacuum trucks drive into the scene) will fight against the robot menace and take back Bikini Bottom... so the Syndicate will rule it later! (Plankton laughs) But, I'm fair. I listen to the little people. Those of you who would rather deal with the robots than have me rule, raise your hand. (Several fish raise their fin) Get them! (The trucks suck the fish up) SpongeBob: (SpongeBob hides with Gary in his house) Plankton can't do that to people! (gasps) Oh, no! If Plankton's in charge, he'll steal the Krabby Patty formula and shut down The Krusty Krab! (Ruers are heard screeching and clawing at the door) Ruers! Gary, stand guard and don't let them in! I'll be back soon. Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob leaves through the portal) Prologue 4 (Jimmy Neutron) (Later, at Jimmy's Lab) Jimmy: (SpongeBob lands face first out of the portal) I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab. (He walks up to SpongeBob and is joined by Timmy and Danny) Timmy: This is amazing! He's a giant block of cheese! Jimmy: Timmy, SpongeBob is a sponge from a place called Bikini Bottom. Ah, that reminds me. (Jimmy takes out a spray can and starts spraying SpongeBob) My Neutronic Moisture Sealant will keep you moist outside of water. SpongeBob: This is the strangest morning I've had since... well, last Tuesday. Danny: Wow, he can talk? Jimmy: Of course he can, Danny. Where SpongeBob comes from, all sea creatures can talk. (The four walk up to Jimmy's computer) SpongeBob, we need you to bring up to speed on what's happening. (An image of Lord Rottenday is shown, along with three circles, including one with an evil version of the Disney D) A man named Lord Rottenday has been reported to be travelling to other worlds, and he's formed what people called The Three Lords Alliance... (The camera zooms in on an empty circle) but our troubles really started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. Rottenday has found a potential partner in one of my enemies, Professor Calamitous... (An image of Professor Calamitous is shown) who has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking Calamitous' portals and he's been visiting your worlds. (Images of Mr. Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad Plasmius appear opposite Calamitous) He's found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate, which in turn, joined up with the Three Lords Alliance. (the camera zooms out of the circle, which now contains an evil version of the Nickelodeon "n") He must have some sort of master plan that they can all benefit from. They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate troops and they're gathering energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they need this energy, but whatever it's for, it won't be good. Timmy: Don't be such a science nerd. If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool. It's just like one of my games. (Cosmo & Wanda poof in) Wanda: Now, Timmy, this is a lot more serious than one of your video games. Yours and Jimmy's schools have been closed, your parents are away, and your babysitter Vicky's taken away our powers at the same time this Syndicate arrived and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped. Cosmo: Yeah, Timmy. Right now, this training wand is just a glorified back scratcher. Jimmy: Your holograms are right, Timmy. We must work together to stop the Syndicate. I know you've each defeated these guys individually-- that's why I've brought you all here. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them. Timmy: All I'm saying is, that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day. Danny: Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time to get started. Jimmy: Okay. Since we don't know where Calamitous' secret laboratory is, our only leads lie in each of your worlds. To begin with, let's stop them from claiming the energy. SpongeBob: Where should we start? Danny: How about Amity Park? I gotta get to school anyway, so we can plan ahead from there. SpongeBob: Let's go! (The four race for the portal) (To be continued...) Trivia *This will be the first (and so far only) Chronicle, in SAFX or otherwise, to be posted in public as well as on the wiki, as it connects to future episodes. Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Shorts